Demon Memories
by Toxicspirit73
Summary: James is pondering the reason as to why he hasn't escaped Silent Hill yet and loses himself in some memories, until a certain monster shows up. Pyramid Head/James Sunderland. SLASH. First timer here folks, please no flames peeps! Please review :


James stared at the fog ridden sky, caught in a memory he wished he could live in. He missed the sunny sky, the smell of cotton candy, and all of the delightful smells of a warm August evening. He missed the soft grass being soft because of the rain and sun, not the ash that covered it like snow. He longed for rain even, which let the sun keep the world lit even through its clouds.

When he had finally defeated his demons in Mary, he thought that would be the end…but sorrow will always lead to that disgusting feeling, guilt. He just couldn't escape it, and it was just so inhumane to think that he ever could. Silent Hill was not about humanity though; it was the last thing it was about…insanity fit the description much better. No matter how much he had grown, the cursed town would always feed off of his sorrow and guilt, keeping him there. But he could at least take comfort in warm reminiscence of days gone by, staring at the amusement park in the distance. He sat comfortably on a picnic table, which used to give families a place to sit and eat their sandwiches and drink diet coke.

He and Mary used to have picnics in the park, and in their younger days used to sneak out at night and go to the park for some alone time. James chuckled at the thought, even blushed a little at his youthful self's audacity. It was so hard to believe that they went from that, to a happy married couple with dreams of kids, to him smothering his wife with a pillow to save her from her sickness. Well that's what he always told himself, "to save her from the sickness." He shook away the thought, trying not to spawn any monsters nearby; they always come out to feed off those feelings. He had been really good at keeping them at bay, rarely encountering them.

Instead of having anymore unwanted thoughts, he stared at the Ferris wheel in the distance, losing his senses in his sweet childhood memories; away from the thoughts that Mary could pervade. They were the only memories that Silent Hill had not tainted or he himself had tainted. Lost in his thoughts he didn't seem to feel a long slick black tongue wind its way around his throat. He didn't realize it until it suddenly tightened, cutting off his air supply. James began clawing at the offending appendage, scratching mindlessly at it to get it to loosen up. A strong hand that was riddled with cuts and varicose veins wrenched his right hand from it, making James gasp and wriggle. He was struggling between pulling the tongue off and wrenching the hand off of his captured wrist. James could feel his heart pounding so hard that it hurt his chest, like it was trying to rip out of his chest.

"G-Guh, N-oo!" The hand and appendage tightened their grips significantly, causing James to flail and squeak from fear clawing at the tongue with his left hand. Finally, he was reduced to just wriggling as his left hand was captured by another equally disgusting hand. James began to whimper as he started to tire, though his adrenalin was pumping, he was still no match for the beast behind him.

Pyramid head. He had seen this thing cut people in half with no effort at all, gut people in a calmly manor, and rape with no mercy. He guessed he was lucky that the monster never took any sexual interest in him, but the terror of being sliced up alive wasn't any better a solution. As James started losing strength , he stopped struggling so hard and braced himself to be ripped in half by the brute force of the monster.

Instead, he found the appendage started to unravel around his neck, allowing the blue-faced man to take in a long shaky breath. Instead of his torso being ripped in half and his arms torn off, he felt one of pyramids hands transfer both of his arms to one hand above his head. James arms had begun to numb, and it was a relief to have them moved, but they were still gripped tightly. Even though Silent Hill had buffed him up some, he was still no match for the executioner _one hand_. It was rather humiliating to him in fact.

Pyramid head roughly laid him down on the picnic table, though James had begun to kick him with all his might, it didn't even make the monster flinch. Instead pyramid head tightened his grip on poor James' hands, making them crack under the pressure. James let out a disgruntled yell, and stopped kicking the monster immediately.

"Ok, ok! I...please, just stop!" he pleaded; the monster just looked at him (He thought). "I'll stop so please just-" . His sentence was cut short as the creature pulled his trade marked sword from the ground. How the hell did James miss the creature sneaking up to him, with that thing! The pair always made such a ruckus when pyramid head dragged the sword with him.

The sword was lifted with only a bit of struggle by the demon, and if James hadn't of jerked a bit, the sword would have been in his left shoulder no doubt, but instead it pierced the cloth of his shirt and jacket instead. Though it didn't hurt him, it was enough for James to be scared stiff, he couldn't move at all. He stared at the bloody rust ridden blade, just grazing his bare skin, not taking any notice the fact that pyramid head had just let go of his hands.

A loud rip tore the silence in the air, as James felt his pants being tugged at the end of the table. _Was he…no, he couldn't be…he's never…NO! _His thoughts translated to him letting out a yelp and pulling at the blade that kept him confined to the table. The slimy black tongue that had been constricting his airway before began to break through the zipper on his pants, snaking its way in closer to his private regions.

"Stop! Get that disgusting thing away from me!" He started to kick, and close his legs, but the demon simply gripped his legs tightly and wrenched them apart. Even more so than before, causing Sunderland to let out a cry of pain. The feeling of the cold wet appendage sliding down the tip of his boxers signalled that the tongue had made it through his zipper. The dirty blonde broke out in a cold sweat, feeling the thing sliding along the side of his cock to his tip, where it teased the opening. James shivered in disgust and panic at the intimate touch. He tried his best not to let the touch get to him, but his body betrayed him as his cock twitched at the feeling. With that pyramid head, retracted his tongue along with James pants in one giant tug.

Sunderland instantly tried to pull his shirt over himself but pyramid head grabbed his hand again and pushed it above his head. His other hand was near useless since the blade keeping his shirt stuck to the table was making it impossible to move his arm anywhere important. He stuck to just putting his arm over his eyes to at least save himself from the sight that was about to take place.

Pyramid heads black appendage wriggled its way up his shirt leaving a slimy trail behind it until it reached his nipples. The tongue teased them gently, massaging them until Sunderland's breathing became light panting. Against his will James had the beginnings of a hard on, which absolutely horrified him. His peaked ever so slightly to see the demons muscles rippling, as it was obviously getting very excited itself. Why was it doing this to him so suddenly? He had been trying to disembowel James since day one, why the change of heart now?

"Ah!" James let out a surprised yelp, as pyramid head had moved from his nipples, to his entrance and now had his tongue in there. It was such a foreign feeling, and it was hard to tell if it was pleasurable, or disgusting. Sunderland decided to just leave the question and start up his fighting spirit again, until he hit that sweet spot. The prostate, pyramid head found it. Sunderland felt his face turn a deep shade of crimsons and his breathing become more erratic. A deep groan was heard from the beast defiling his entrance, which surprised Sunderland for the demon hadn't made a noise till now. But that thought was quickly forgotten as the monster began to abuse the prostate, pounding into it with his appendage and causing James to bite his lip; lest he wanted to let out any wanton moans to encourage the fiend.

After a minute or so, he felt the tongue slide out and became painfully aware of the raging hard on exposed to pyramid head. A deep chuckle (At least it could have been one) was heard from Pyramid head, as he too exposed his own erection. Letting go of Sunderland's hand, he lifted the man's entrance to the tip of his cock. A cock that just happened to be inhumanly huge…which wasn't a surprise as pyramid head wasn't exactly human. Sunderland's mind was running a mile a minute as he watched the beast suddenly thrust into him. The pain took time to register with him, but only seconds later did the pain rip up his back. James arched his back from the scorching burn, unknowingly thrusting pyramid heads cock in deeper encouraging it.

The monster thrusted into him relentlessly, ignoring James screams and sobbing for him to stop. No matter how long he pounded into him and how close to the prostate the monster got, the pain refused to subside. Tears threatened the corner of his eyes, but he refused to let them fall, blinking them back the best he could.

Soon the monster began to speed up, and Sunderland waited knowingly that it would all be over soon, as the creature gripped his legs tighter. Moments passed and a warm, wet feeling filled the inside of his entrance. The monster finally came. James waited for the monster to either kill him now, or let him scurry away. But for some reason pyramid head stayed and watched him for a minute, refusing to kill him, refusing to remove the sword. Instead his now flaccid cock seemed to be the main interest of the demon. It grabbed it roughly causing Sunderland to jump, teasing the tip again with its tongue. Pyramid head began pumping his cock applying a pleasant amount of pressure, enough to cause James to groan and buck slightly. After being molested by a creature and pounded into by a oversized cock, he was still able to get hard again. Even pre cum dabbled the end of his tip, which the demons tongue licked it up willingly, teasing the tip even more adding to the arousing feeling. Within minutes James came with a strangled cry, the cum caught by pyramid heads hand to prevent a mess on Sunderland's chest. Rather nice for a demon now wasn't it.

With that, the executioner pulled his sword from Sunderland's clothes, and left the exhausted human to stare at the Ferris wheel once again. The monster made no noise leaving, gave him no more attention…just disappeared along with James' thoughts. He slowly drifted to sleep though he was half naked and exposed. But he didn't care at the moment, as a strange warm feeling filled his stomach and chest. Content, that's how he felt. As he drifted off he could have sworn before he closed his eyes, that he saw the sun shining through the fog.


End file.
